


Cézanne peint

by Pinkienath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkienath/pseuds/Pinkienath
Summary: Klaus et ELijha se retrouvent seuld dans leur maison de campagne où L'hybride va s'adonner à sa passion :la peinture.1ere petite fic qui parle de la vie quotidienne et normale d'une famille peu ordinaire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et sont empruntés à la série The originals. Je n'a aucun droit d'auteurs et je ne fais cela que pour le plaisir de retrouver ces personnages que j'adore au travers de l'écriture.

PROLOGUE

Cézanne peint

« Silence les grillons  
Sur les branches immobiles  
Les arbres font des rayons

Et des ombres subtiles  
Silence dans la maison  
Silence sur la colline  
Ces parfums qu'on devine  
C'est l'odeur de saison  
Mais voilà l'homme  
Sous son chapeau de paille

Des taches plein sa blouse  
Et sa barbe en bataille

Cézanne peint  
Il laisse s'accomplir la magie de ses mains  
Cézanne peint  
Et il éclaire le monde pour nos yeux  
Qui n'voient rien  
Si le bonheur existe  
C'est une épreuve d'artiste  
Cézanne le sait bien

Vibre la lumière  
Chantez les couleurs  
Il y met sa vie  
Le bruit de son cœur  
Et comme un bateau  
Porté par sa voile  
Doucement le pinceau  
Glisse sur la toile  
Et voilà l'homme  
Qui croise avec ses yeux  
Le temps d'un éclair  
Le regard des dieux

Cézanne peint  
Il laisse s'accomplir le prodige de ses mains  
Cézanne peint  
Et il éclaire le monde pour nos yeux  
Qui n'voient rien  
Si le bonheur existe  
C'est une épreuve d'artiste  
Cézanne le sait bien  
Quand Cézanne peint  
Cézanne peint... "

France Gall ( 1947 – 1978)


	2. POV Elijah

Chapitre 1

POV - ELIJAH

Je tourne depuis quelques minutes dans mon lit, n'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil, ou tout à l'inverse, simplement à me réveiller. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et essaye de repartir vers les rêves qui ont gardé ma nuit.

Des rêves, je dirai que cela faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas fait de si paisibles. Je n'arrive plus trop à me souvenir réellement ce qu'ils racontaient. C'est étrange comme l'esprit est malsain. Mes cauchemars restent ancrés dans mon esprit pendant de longs jours, me laissant souvent angoissés mais mes rêves les plus fous s'envolent comme neige au soleil dès que j'ouvre les yeux. Petite vengeance peut être pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres, que je me rapproche bien plus des monstres que l'on trouve dans les contes les plus noirs.

Je vais essayer de me replonger dans la béatitude dans laquelle j'étais quand je me suis réveillée.

Un petit bruit m'empêche de la faire. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a refermé ma porte de chambre. Je n'ai pas encore le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier que personne n'ait pénétré ici. Je le sentirai de toute manière. Je ne détecte aucune respiration ni battements de cœur. Je suis seul dans la pièce, comme dans ce lit d'ailleurs.

Hayley doit être au chaud dans les bras de son nouveau mari. Je souffre de son absence près de moi mais je n'ai pas le droit de lutter pour la récupérer. Elle semble heureuse, épanouie dans sa meute. J'ai la gorge nouée en repensant à tout cela. Je ne pensais pas en avoir le coeur aussi facilement brisé. J'ai plus de 1000 ans, mes sentiments auraient du depuis longtemps ne plus faire partie intégrantes de ma personnalité. Ils me brûlent, me brisent et m'empêchent de pouvoir parfois avancer dans cette vie qui demande beaucoup de sacrifices familiaux.

J'essaye de ne plus focaliser mon esprit sur ces idées qui me rendent tristes et mélancoliques.

Depuis quelques minutes, je peux entendre le chant des oiseaux et percevoir les rayons du soleil qui essayent de pénétrer dans ma chambre.

Je suis nu sur mon matelas, mes draps ayant certainement glissé sur le sol quand cette nuit, j'ai voulu les ôter à cause des chaleurs estivales. Je referme un peu les yeux. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me lever et rester un peu flemmarder me ferait le plus grand bien.

J'ai encore un peu la tête embrumée par la soirée que nous avons passée hier soir. Pour une fois, l'alcool aura eu raison de moi et je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai pu arriver jusqu'à mon lit, me déshabiller et certainement m'endormir rapidement.

Je dois me lever et aller préparer le déjeuner pour ma famille.

Je fais un effort pour poser mes pieds sur le tapis près du lit, me lève avec précaution, sentant bien que je suis peut être encore un peu chancelant.

La soirée a été bien plus enivrante que je ne le pensais. Une bonne douche finira par réveiller mes sens et me donnera de l'énergie pour débuter cette journée qui me semble bien belle.

J'ouvre les rideaux et la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Le soleil me fait plisser les yeux une petite seconde. J'adore cet endroit, éloigné de tout.

Je me tiens nu face au paysage mais je ne dérangerai personne puisque nous sommes isolés de toutes habitations. Je tourne lentement la bague que j'ai au doigt. Sans elle, je ne pourrai pas me lever tous les matins pour admirer le soleil. Je serai comme la plupart des gens de mon espèce, enfermé dans le monde de la nuit.

Je vénère ce moment où les rayons chauds de cette lumière viennent caresser ma peau, viennent me réchauffer et me rappeler que je ne suis presque rien, tout compte fait face à ce monde. Demain, je serai peut être partit et lui, le Soleil , sera toujours là à se lever et veiller sur les hommes de la Terre qu'il réchauffe.

Nous avons fait l'acquisition de cette maison de campagne après la naissance de ma petite nièce, Hope. Le maire du village nous a vu arriver d'un très mauvais œil. La réputation du clan Mikaelson même chez les humains, qui ne connaissent pas notre vraie nature, est mauvaise. Nous sommes souvent comparés à ces familles italiennes appartenant à la pègre et craint par beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop d'ennemis ont essayé de nous nuire mais malgré tous les efforts que j'entreprend pour rendre notre vie plus facile, ils sont toujours là à venir gâcher les quelques moments de bonheur que nous essayons d'avoir ensemble.

Il a fallu plusieurs mois pour trouver un endroit qui nous conviendrait à tous. J'ai eu le coup de foudre dès le début pour cette demeure qui était à vendre depuis quelques temps.

Mes frères et sœurs ne souhaitaient pas être autant éloignés de la Nouvelle Orléans, notamment depuis l'arrivée de Freya et de Kol.

Ma frères et sœurs aiment la ville, le bruit, les gens qui grouillent et dansent dans les rues. Moi je suis lassé de tout cela et j'aspire depuis bien longtemps à un peu plus de tranquillité.

Mais ils ont fini par céder et lorsque je suis allé signer les papiers d'acquisition, je me suis senti heureux, vraiment heureux. Une nouvelle maison pour notre famille était tout ce dont je rêvais pour eux.

La porte est ouverte à ceux qui veulent partager ces moments avec nous. Davina , la petite sorcière dont mon frère Kol s'est entichée est venue une ou deux fois. Elle et Klaus ne s'entendent pas spécialement et ces journées ont été un peu rudes pour tout le monde.

Camille, l'amie thérapeute de mon frère, vient fréquemment. Elle aime autant que moi cet endroit. On se ressemble sur cela. Elle aime le calme et la tranquillité. Elle vient souvent quand elle doit notamment écrire sa thèse de psychologie.

Quelque fois, elle me demande de l'aide pour les tournures de phrases ou autre mais en fait j'ai bien compris qu'elle me permet de lire son œuvre afin que je puisse assouvir ma curiosité de connaissance.

Elle est extrêmement intelligente et perspicace. J'évite de rester trop longtemps auprès d'elle quand Niklaus est absent car elle pose vite des questions qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas me dévoiler. Mon frère le fait quand à lui avait une aisance qui me surprend toujours. Il est excentrique et aime attirer l'attention sur lui. Nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas sur ce point là. Et pourtant, Rebecca nous appelle souvent les jumeaux tellement nous sommes liés tous les deux.

A part eux, nous n'avons que très peu d'amis sur qui compter. Ceux qui viennent à nous de leur propres choix se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il m'arrive de souffrir de cette situation. Nous vivons presque en huit clos de ce fait, Rebecca, Klaus et moi-même surtout, mes autres frères et sœur préférant vivre sous un autre toit, pour plus d'indépendance.

La famille s'est cependant étendue avec la venue de Hope. Sa mère, Hayley ne vit plus depuis quelques mois auprès de nous. Elle a préféré aller passer du temps dans le bayou , près des siens comme elle le dit si bien.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Nous sommes des gens peu fréquentables et être à nos côtés signifient souvent fréquenter la mort de près. Ce n'est pas le plus réjouissant. Elle me manque tous les jours et j'avoue que j'éprouve une jalousie sans borne envers l'homme qu'elle a choisit pour vivre à ses côtés.

Je balaye ces pensées tristes immédiatement. Il fait beau dehors, le soleil réchauffe déjà la pièce où je suis et les arbres sont en fleurs dans notre propriété.

Il va falloir faire quelques travaux de rénovation car, au loin, j aperçois les barrières cassées près de la grange et je voulais faire repeindre l'écurie pour peut être y accueillir un ou deux chevaux que pourrait monter Hope quand elle sera plus grande. Elle a un an à peine mais j'imagine sa joie de pouvoir faire comme les grands. Peut être devrais-je prendre un petit poney en attendant…

Cette propriété est loin du village, derrière une forêt. Pour la rejoindre par la route, il faut emprunter des chemins pas toujours évidents en voiture. Ce n'est pas plus mal, cela évite les indésirables.

Quand je repense à cet achat, j'ai un peu honte. Il a fallu faire preuve de persuasion et surtout de contraintes mentales pour pouvoir signer les papiers de propriété. Le fait de s'appeler Mikaelson n'ouvre pas facilement toutes les portes. Il a fallu négocier. Un contrat moral a été passé. Nous ne nous rendons en ville que pour les quelques courses dont nous avons besoin et ne nous mêlons pas à la population. Chacun chez soi …

Klaus a brisé ce contrat dès les premiers jours de notre venue ici.

Désormais, la population nous déteste et le maire a banni tout contact avec nous.

Le mois dernier, certains malvenus, alors que nous étions dans notre autre demeure à la Nouvelle Orléans sont venus saccager les fenêtres et ont mis le feu à la grange.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus une fois que mon frère a trouvé les coupables. Je ne préfère pas savoir. Ne pas gâcher cet endroit par des histoires de sang, de meurtres et autres affaires courantes chez la famille.

Freya a posé depuis un sort de protection. Seuls ceux qui y sont invités peuvent s'approcher de la demeure. Je suis rassuré, pas pour moi car je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, mais pour les miens.

J'écoute attentivement si quelqu'un est réveillé. Tout me semble bien silencieux.

Je passe devant la glace de mon armoire puis me regarde. Je scrute mon corps.

En 1000 ans, je n'ai pas changé, pas grossi, pas maigri. Je me trouve pas trop mal pour un vieux vampire. Dommage que je sois le seul aujourd'hui à profiter de ce corps, une femme dans ma vie ne serait pas de refus.

Je suis en manque de caresses et de chaleur humaine. Je pourrai comme Klaus aller contenter ce manque auprès d'autres femmes de petites vertues mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère souffrir en silence de ce manque et attendre que ca passe. Et ca finit toujours par passer, puis revenir malheureusement…

Ma chevelure brune est en bataille et j'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Je connais par cœur chaque trait de mon visage, il ne change pas depuis de si nombreuses années. J'évite cependant de croiser mon propre regard. Je ne peux pas, il reflète peut être trop de souffrances et de violence que j'ai du essayer d'oublier au fil du temps. J'ai trop peur d'y voir le monstre que je suis en réalité.

Il est temps d'aller me doucher pour enlever définitivement la fatigue de cette nuit.


	3. POV Klaus

Chapitre 2 – POV Klaus

POV - Klaus

Je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin, incapable de dormir à cause du vacarme de ces maudits oiseaux !

J'avoue que la gueule de bois d'hier soir n'arrange pas mon état. J'ai encore presque la nausée et un mal de tête qui risque de s'éterniser sur la journée.

Mais quelle soirée ! Anthologique ! Nous avons réussi à mettre à terre notre très cher grand frère. Je crois que cette soirée va marquer à jamais mon esprit. Je n'ai jamais autant rit, n'ait jamais été autant détendu. Elijah a été le clou du spectacle.

Je ne devrai pas m'en réjouir en vrai car tout ce qu'il a bu a été surtout par dépit, pour oublier sa solitude. Il pense que je ne remarque rien mais je sais qu'il est malheureux depuis le départ d'Hayley. J'espère que cette soirée lui a permit un peu d'oublier tout cela.

Je ne suis pas le plus heureux des hommes ni le plus bon mais je sens que des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas avant me traversent souvent le cœur. Avant, je me serai bien foutu des peines de cœur de mon frère, j'ai tout fait d'ailleurs par le passé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas connaître ce bonheur d'être aimé par une femme..Elijah est mon mentor, et plus que cela, et j'avoue avoir un mal fou à le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le dirai jamais à personne et encore moins à lui mais je découvre ce qu'est l'amour fraternel peu à peu et je me rends compte que depuis 1000 ans, j'aime ce frère à en crever. Je déteste ce sentiment, l'amour rend faible et mon frère me rend faible. Pour lui, c'est un pas vers la rédemption, pour moi, c'est un pas vers notre chute. L'amour tue…j'en sais quelque chose. Je ne veux pas aimer …mais Camille a ouvert une brèche le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. C'est peut être pour cela que je sais ce que peut ressentir Elijah.

Je repense à toutes les bouteilles qui doivent encore joncher le sol. Elijah s'en occupera à son réveil. Il aime faire la femme de ménage, ça doit être certainement lié à son attitude si maniaque que tout soit toujours propre. Kol et moi-même sommes plutôt du genre à foutre le bazar partout où nous passons. Nous sommes des orignaux…il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui fera les basses tâches à notre place de toute manière.

Kol a été à la hauteur de ce qu'il est…un vrai emmerdeur …mais mon dieu, si peu qu'il existe, quelle soirée ! Camille n'a pas tenu la route bien longtemps. C'est un humaine, l'alcool l'a abattu plus rapidement que je n'aurai cru. Soit les doses étaient réellement fortes mais bon, ma belle thérapeute a fini à son tour allongée sur le canapé. Rebecca, ma jeune sœur, n'a pas mis longtemps à la suivre. Les femmes ne devraient pas jouer sur le terrain des vrais hommes !

Elijah semblait aller bien mais quand je l'ai vu se lever pour aller se coucher, j'ai compris que le liquide ambré avait fait des ravages. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu conscience que je le remontai dans son lit, que je le déshabillais et dire que j'ai même du le mettre au lit Le monde tourne à l'envers…Habituellement, c'est notre frère qui veille à tout cela.

Mais merde, ils vont finir par se la fermer ces oiseaux ! . A croire qu'ils se sont tous regroupés sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, pour venir narguer le pauvre vampire que je suis. Si j'avais eu sous la main un fusil, je m'en serais bien buté un ou deux pour le petit déjeuner. Je me servirai de leurs plumes pour peindre, pourquoi pas, ca ferait peut être des effets parfait sur les lignes que je dessine sur mes toiles.

Je repense à mes toiles blanches. Depuis que je suis arrivé hier dans cette maison, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller peindre. Souvent, je le fais quand je veux évacuer mes frustrations, mes colères, tout ce mal être qui prend souvent possessions de mon âme. Un ma être que j'ai du mal à comprendre, à définir…Camille, ma thérapeute à ses heures, m'aide en cela.

Mais la peinture me semble être ma meilleure thérapie pour oublier ce monde qui nous hait et que je hais en retour.

Les oiseaux ! Je ne les supporte plus…

Je me lève, un peu titubant à cause de mes muscles encore endormis, puis ouvre la fenêtre avec force pour les chasser. Le soleil m'aveugle. Je n'aime pas les lumières trop forte, elle me rappelle que nous ne sommes pas faits pour cela, pour ce soleil, et que la nuit est notre véritable ami. Je laisse quelques rayons caresser ma peau nue. Si je n'avais pas cette bague de jour au doigt, cette boule de feu ne ferait qu'un barbecue de ma misérable carcasse !

Je suis fier de cette bague, elle me permet de me prendre pour un Dieu. Même le soleil doit désormais s'incliner devant moi ! Personne ne peut surpasser mon éternité, même pas lui. Peut être que cette grosse boule bien jaune s'éteindra avant moi …Si Elijah m'entendait, il me mettrait une bonne claque derrière la tête pour me faire ravaler mon égo. Mais moi j'aime me sentir puissant ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que nous sommes ici. Les derniers combats auraient pu réduire à néant ma famille, mes amis et mon frère.

Je regrette parfois, je l'avoue, ce sang qu'il a fallu que nous laissions couler sous nos pieds, je regrette les pertes inutiles, aussi les dommages collatéraux que nous sommes obligés de subir, pour notre survie…Je fais semblant de ne pas y être attaché. Marcel m'a dit l'autre jour que seul comptait pour moi ceux qui faisaient partie de ma famille. Que je me contrefichais de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autre…c'est faux, je me soucie du mal que je fais autour de moi. Je peux le lire dans les regards de ceux que je vais tuer, qui crient pitié ou qui tremblent de frayeur devant nous, les Mikaleson. Elijah et moi-même pouvons être impitoyables quand notre famille est en danger.

Chacun de leurs regards est ancrés en moi, ils me hantent parfois la nuit. Mais je ne peux pas le montrer, je ne peux pas montrer que tous ces morts que nous avons laissé avec mon frère, sur notre route, ont peu à peu détruit mon humanité.Je pose tout cela sur mes toiles, quand tout devient trop insupportable à garder au fond de moi.

J'en souffre, je souffre de la solitude dans laquelle notre combat pour la survie nous a isolé des autres, de ce monde avec lequel nous cohabitons tant bien que mal.. Nous n'avons que très peu d'amis, nous vivons en huit clos, ma sœur, mon frère et de temps en temps Kol et Freya.

Je sais cependant que je ne suis pas celui qui en souffre le plus. Mon grand frère s'est isolé à cause de tout cela, ne supportant plus les morts qu'ils laissent derrière son sillage. Il préfère être seul désormais pluttôt que de voir ceux qu'ils aiment mourir autour de lui. Sa souffrance me donne envie de hurler mais je n'y peux rien. C'est sa manière de combattre ce que nous sommes devenus.

Il fait déjà chaud et je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir sous cette chaleur assommante.

Camille, Kol et Rebecca sont partis très tôt ce matin car ils devaient régler des affaires à la Nouvelle Orléans. Plusieurs heures de route nous séparent de cette demeure isolée et je pense avec une petite pointe de nostalgie à ma demeure dans cette ville que je chéris tant. J'ai les bruits continus de la vie qui court dans les rue, j'aime la foule qui grouillent, qui dansent, qui hurlent, les fêtes qui se prolongent la nuit. J'aime la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle est désormais sous la tutelle de Marcel Gerard, mon fils, celui que j'ai aimé et qui m'a trahi. Mais ils nous laissent cependant y demeurer si nous ne faisons pas de vague.

Je respecte ce traité…pour le moment. Il y aura un moment où je redeviendrai le roi et Marcel n'aura plus qu'à courber l'échine devant moi.

Je soupire. Je sais que venir passer quelques jours ici fait plaisir à mon grand frère. Alors je me contrains à accepter quand il me supplie presque d'y aller. La galère…je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Heureusement quand Kol est là nous, nous profitons qu'Elijah ne nous surveille pas, pour aller au village, où nous ne sommes vraiment pas les bienvenus.

Ce n'est pas bien bien gentil de notre part car Elijah en faisant l'acquisition de cette demeure campagnarde avait fait la promesse à ce maudit maire que nous resterions dans notre coin.

Sa promesse n'était pas la mienne. J'ai du régler quelques petits malentendus rapidement, ce qui j'avoue n'a pas arrangé notre intégration dans ce village. Maudits Humains ! S'ils savaient ce que nous sommes en réalité, ils se permettraient bien moins de faire des pétitions pour nous exclure de leur communauté.

Nos sommes les malvenus, mais je m'en tape royalement. De toute manière, depuis 1000 ans, nous sommes les parias de cette société. Le nom Mickaelson fait trembler le mode et j'en suis fier. Nous avons posé notre puissance de cette manière et je compte bien la garder, même ici, que ca déplaise ou pas à Elijah. Je dois évacuer tous ces sentiments négatifs. Je vais aller rejoindre mes pinceaux et mes couleurs…Rien que d'y penser, je sens une chaleur intérieure m'envahir.

Je referme les rideaux. Et En plus ma chambre donne sur cette grange qui a brulé et qu'Elijha retape depuis et sur la future écurie. J'ai tout gagné ! Quand je pense que mon frère a l'idée d'acheter des chevaux …est-ce qu'il sait que ces bêtes nous détestent certainement autant que l'ensemble des factions de la Nouvelle Orléans. J'attends avec impatience de voir de quelle manière il va pouvoir les approcher. Ces bêtes savent ce que nous sommes et ils ne se laisseront pas faire si facilement.

Je pense que je ne devrai surtout pas manquer ce jour là. Elijah va encore se rendre compte que nous avons beaucoup plus d'ennemis que ca même chez les animaux. J'aurai du le dissuader mais quand mon grand frère à quelque chose en tête, c'est peine perdue que de vouloir le dissuader. Et dire qu'on dit de moi que je suis têtu et borné ! J'avoue cependant que j'adore quand mon frère se lance dans des missions de ce genre…on croirait parfois qu'il y joue toute son éternité. Des chevaux…et pourquoi pas des moutons dans le pré…je ne dois surtout pas lui glisser l'idée il serait bien capable de ramener des tas de chèvres et de moutons pour dire d'aménager le paysage. A moins qu'on s'en serve pour faire des sacrifices sordides je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi peuvent servir ces bêtes.

Je vais cependant laisser faire Eijah, ca semble lui tenir à cœur .

Par contre, il peut se toujours courir pour obtenir mon aide, il est hors de question que je l'aide à répare les barrières qui entourent notre demeure.

Je me regarde devant le miroir de ma chambre. Ah oui, en effet, j'au du abuser de l'alcool hier soir. J'ai les traits tirés et la bouche encore pâteuse. Sinon, sans me lancer de fleurs, je suis vraiment beau gosse, ventre plat muscles saillants et une paire de … oui, la nature m'a gâté et je suis ravi de cela. Je rigole seul en me rendant compte que j'ai un égo parfois surdimensionné et que mon frère n'a pas tord de me le faire redescendre de quelques marches de temps en temps.

Je me regarde pendant un long moment mais jamais je ne croise mon propre regard. Je ne peux pas, il reflète peut être trop les souffrances que j'ai du essayer oublier au fil du temps. J'ai trop peur d'y voir le monstre que je suis en réalité.

Je remets une serviette autour de moi, pas que je sois pudique mais si Elijah me voit me promener nu dans la demeure, il va me faire encore une leçon de morale. J'irai me doucher après mais pour le moment, j'ai envie de trainer dans cette demeure quand elle est si silencieuse.

Pas que j'aime le silence mais j'aime observer ceux qui y dorment.

Bon soit, il n'y plus qu'Elijha puisque le reste de famille s'est éclipsé très tôt ce matin. J'ai trouvé leur petit mot sur le guéridon à l'entrée du salon quand je suis descendu pour aller boire un verre d'eau.

Je longe les chambres vides et ouvrent tout doucement la porte de celle de mon frère. Je sais qu'il dort encore car je perçois sa respiration lente et régulière. J'aperçois son lit. Il est endormi profondément, et j'ai un sacré point de vue sur sa paire de fesses. Je rigole. Son drap a du glisser dans la nuit. Il est beau gosse lui aussi, bien dommage qu'il ne fasse pas profiter plus souvent les femmes de ses atouts de mâle.

Je referme la porte rapidement quand je vois qu'il bouge. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à apercevoir l'intégralité de son anatomie.

Il est temps d'aller me doucher pour enlever définitivement la fatigue de cette nuit.

Et puis je vais ensuite me lancer dans une activité que j'apprécie par-dessous tout, surtout quand je suis ici, au calme. L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup quand j'ai repensé à notre vie, à tout ce que nous avons vu à travers le monde, les rencontres que nous avons faites.

Je me sens l'âme d'un artiste ce matin.


	4. Dans mon atelier

Dans mon atelier

Je marche tranquillement jusqu'au bout du couloir, tout en regardant les tableaux accrochés au mur. Ce sont des portraits de notre famille que nous avons ramené de la Nouvelle Orléans. J'effleure du bout des doigts celui de mon frère. Il parait si digne là-dessus. Son visage n'a pas changé depuis ces longs siècles où je l'ai peint. Il n'y a que l'expression de son regard qui a pris une autre teinte. Les années n'ont pas épargnées ma famille et encore moins mon frère. Mais je sais que son regard reflète encore plus l'amour qu'il a pour nous tous maintenant , plus que sur cette toile vieillie. Je m'arrête ensuite sur le portrait de sœur préférée. Elles non plus n'a pas changé mais son allure générale est bien loin désormais de cette jeune fille en robe longue et aux chignons relevés. Désormais, Rebecca vit comme les femmes de notre époque, un peu trop libre d'ailleurs mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle nous a suivis dans nos pires errements et elle mérite un peu de bonheur, même si je ne m'autoriserai jamais à le lui dire.

Je finis par m'arrêter devant la dernière chambre, la plus isolée de l'étage. Ce n'est pas une chambre en réalité. Cette pièce a été conçue par Elijah, pour moi seul. C'est un cadeau que j'ai apprécié quand il me l'a montré. Conçu pour moi exclusivement. C'est un atelier qu'il m'a réservé dans cette pièce, un atelier de peinture. J'en possède l'unique clé et je peux m'y isoler quand le désir s'en fait ressentir.

Cette pièce est mon point de sauvegarde. J'y expose mes toiles, je peins, je me réfugie là quand je ne vais pas bien ou quand je sens que je dois m'isoler. Les fenêtres sont souvent ouvertes ici car elles me permettent de plonger mon regard sur la campagne et de me nourrir des couleurs de la plaine, des couleurs de arbres en fleurs, de m'imprégner de tout ce qui va nourrir mes toiles. C'est ici que l'on a la plus belle vue de cette demeure. Je sais que mon grand frère a choisi cet endroit pour cela.

Je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes.

Cela a fait quelques jaloux mais Elijah a mis fin aux discussions et au mécontentement en 5 minutes. Je crois tout le monde a compris qu'il y avait des choses sur lesquelles il était inutile de batailler avec mon grand Fère et celle-ci en fait partie.

Cette pièce était brute sans papier, sans décoration, nue de toute présence ou de vie autre que la mienne quand j'y entre. Je peux la repeindre, accrocher mes toiles ou y mettre des photos de ma famille, ce que j'ai fait derrière la porte. Personne ne penserait à y regarder. Je ne l'ai ni repeinte, ni redécorée. J'aime son aspect vierge et pur. Le long des murs, j'ai posé mes toiles vierges et sur une table en bois, mes peintures, mes pinceaux. Elijah m'a ramené des pots de toutes sortes pour mes essais de couleurs. Je me rends compte que certaines couleurs sont sèches. Ca fait un petit moment que je n'étais pas venu. Le jaune est devenu verdâtre, et le bleu a foncé. Je vais essayer de leur redonner vie en leur rajoutant des huiles et des liquides de ma composition.

Au milieu de la pièce, il y a deux chevalets. Le premier me sert pour les créations d'une journée, ou les peintures que je fais sur le pouce, celle qui ne seront qu'éphémères, détruites sous un coup de colère, ou offertes à ceux que j'apprécie. Le second chevalet est celui que j'emporte partout avec moi. Il a plusieurs siècles maintenant. Il est gravé de quelques petites dates que je me suis amusé à noter au couteau sur son bois. Elle représente des dates importantes dans mes créations.

1920 – Le portrait d'une femme qui m'a comblé pendant quelques années

1010 – La première demeure que mon frère nous a trouvé

1652 – Une bataille dans laquelle nous avons failli perdre Rebecca

Il y en a des tas mais celle que je préfère est celle du 20 mars, date à laquelle est né mon frère.

Je ne connais pas l'année exacte, lui non plus d'ailleurs, il n'en a pas souvenir. Il est né à la fin de l'hiver et au début du printemps. Je ne m'étonne même pas de cela. Il apporte le froid dans le cœur de ceux qui nous veulent du mal mais tellement de chaleur douce dans le cœur de ceux qu'il aime. MARS, comme le nom d'un guerrier. J'effleure de mon doigt le contour de cette date et pose une toile blanche sur mon chevalet.

Mon frère a pensé à tout, il me connait bien. Quand je suis entré la première fois ici, il avait fait emporté mes toiles, mes outils de créations, mes cahiers de croquis, tout était là à attendre que je pousse la porte. Je suis resté sans voix. J'étais comme un enfant quand il découvre ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Je n'ai pas regardé mon frère, ni remercier, ni exploser de joie, rien…j'ai juste admiré le lieu et puis je m'y suis enfermé seul pendant des heures, laissant mon frère au dehors. Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé en échange, et pour cela je lui en suis reconnaissant.

C'est un cadeau parfait pour un homme imparfait comme moi. Je suis un artiste depuis l'enfance. Je sais sculpter, je sais dessiner, je sais fabriquer de mes mains des objets de glace, de bois, de terre…mais ma préférence revient toujours à la peinture. Déjà enfant, je cueillais des fruits de toutes les couleurs dans les bois, des herbes ou des fleurs pour en extraire les pigments, pour en extraire le jus et fabriquer les couleurs qui donneraient vie à mes œuvres.

Le seul qui peut pénétrer dans cet atelier est mon protecteur, mon grand frère.

Kol essaye toujours de venir fouiner mais jusque là il ne s'est jamais permis d'y pénétrer. Il a peur de ma réaction et je confirme qu'elle ne serait vraiment pas bonne.

Rebecca ne vient pas. Elle n'a aucune attirance pour l'art et ne s'intéresse pas à mes peintures. Elle se moque d'ailleurs souvent de moi, mais cesse vite ses railleries quad Elijah le lui demande. Elle est chiante, envahissante, un peu folle aussi, mais elle est aussi très intelligente et connait mes limites et celle de notre aîné. Elle n'a jamais non plus franchi cette porte et je ne lui permettrai pas de toute manière.

La seule qui ait vu quelques unes de mes œuvres est Camille. Je ne lui montre que celles qui reflètent mon caractère le plus docile. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse lire dans certains de mes tableaux, toute la détresse dans laquelle j'étais quand je les ai peints.

Elijah est le seul à toujours m'avoir soutenu et compris mon besoin de créer depuis tous ces siècles. Mon père vouait une haine sans merci à ma passion. Il voyait cela comme une tare et me disait que cela faisait de moi un faible, un moins que rien. Souvent il a détruit mes dessins, mes peintures que je faisais sur des morceaux de bois. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes peintures qu'il voulait réellement détruite ou moi tout simplement qu'il voulait voir plus bas que terre . Mais cela ne m'a jamais empêcher de revenir à mon art. Il a pu me battre, m'humilier autant qu'il a pu, c'est peut être la seule trace d'innocence qu'il me reste quand je peins.

Elijah frappe toujours tout doucement, trois coups , pas un de plus, pour s'annoncer, et quand je lui permet d'entrer, j'entend à peine les gonds de la porte grincer. Il entre en silence, vient alors se placer derrière moi et regarde mes mains caresser la toile. Je sens parfois son souffle dans mon cou et je me concentre sur ses battements de cœur. Il est calme, posé et semble apprécié mon art. Il m'arrive parfois de reculer un peu, faisant semblant d'admirer un de mes effets, mais souvent c'est juste pour le toucher, effleurer son corps qui se tient un peu en retrait. Ca me rassure même dans ce lieu, de savoir qu'il est là physiquement. Ce contact est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fraternel à mes yeux, mais il restaure le lien que j'ai avec mon frère.

J'aime sa présence ici, toujours empreinte de respect comme s'il entrait dans un musée. Il ne vient jamais sans y être invité. Jamais il n'a forcé la porte non plus quand il m'entendait tout casser , hurler ou tout jeter par la fenêtre. Il sait que cette pièce est mon échappatoire et le respecte comme un mausolée.

Malgré tout, quand il est là, Je sais que je suis capable de reprendre mon travail, rassuré ou apaisé selon l'humeur du moment.

Quand Elijah me voit ainsi concentrer, Il ne commente jamais, il regarde, puis explore la pièce, s'arrête devant les toiles qu'ils aiment le plus particulièrement, passe de temps en temps ses doigts sur les couleurs que j'ai choisi, ou sur les formes que j'ai donné à mes œuvres. J'aime quand il effleure silencieusement les racés que j'ai voulu créer. Je ressens ses caresses aussi fortement que s'il les posait sur ma peau, sur mon corps. Il frissonne parois devant des œuvres plus cruels, plus sanglantes, celles qui laissent un goût de désespoir dans la bouche. Il ne dit rien pas mais fronçe alors les sourcils et réfléchit, comme s'il pouvait lire chaque souffrance que je met dans mes dessins.

Parfois, sur certaines toiles, il penche la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai voulu expirmer au travers de mon travail. Je sais qu'il peut déchiffrer à travers mes toiles quels étaient mes sentiments quand je le ai peintes.

Avant-hier, Il m'a apporté de nouveau tableau blanc et des nouveaux pinceaux qu'il a eu auprès d'un grand maître. Parfois, quand je suis dans la pièce, il vient me déposer des pigments qu'il a achetés pour moi afin que je puisse créer mes propres couleurs. Il me regarde un peu faire mes mélanges, sourit devant des nouvelles couleurs que je pense avoir inventées.

Il m'est arrivé quelques fois, quand j'ai envie qu'il reste plus longtemps auprès de moi, de le laisser tester des couleurs, ou poser un pinceau sur ma toile. Je lui prend alors la main et la guide pour qu'il puisse déposer des touches de couleurs ca et là aux endroits qui nécessite un peu de jaune, un peu de rouge, un brin de bleu…Je sens qu'il n'a pas la fibre artistique et qu'il craint de gâcher ma toile. On en rigole parfois puis quand je reprends le contrôle de mon art, il recule presque soulagé et dès que je suis de nouveau concentré, il part très discrètement pour laisser mon esprit se vider sur mes toiles. Il pense que je ne le vois pas quitter les lieux mais sa présence empli la pièce quand il est là et son départ la laisse tellement vide de sens.

Je me suis rendu compte au fil des années que mes peinture n'avait de valeur que sous son regard, sous son approbation. J'ai toujours été un artiste mais j'ai besoin qu'on me reconnaisse comme tel aussi.

Je ne suis pas toujours aussi serein que ce matin. Il m'arrive parfois de devoir utiliser mes toiles pour évacuer toute la haine et la souffrance que je ressens. Je peins alors avec une ferveur telle que la fièvre me gagne parois. Mes toiles sont alors sombres, ou remplies de couleurs trop vives et trop chaudes. Je ne fais que des traits grossiers, énervés, je crache la peinture comme je pourrai cracher du sang sur le monde qui m'entoure. Je suis un monstre dans ces moments là. Puis peu à peu, je m'apaise, le contact de mes pinceaux sur la toile, les mouvements de mes bras, des mes mains sur la toile, me permette de redevenir l'artiste. Je pose alors quelques touches de jaune, ou de bleu pour essayer d 'atténuer l'horreur de ce que j'ai dessiné.

Mais le seul qui peut venir me calmer dans ces moments là est Elijha. Il ne frappe pas alors, chose inutile car je ne serai pas en mesure de lui répondre, il entrouvre la porte, entre doucement pour se caler derrière moi et pose une main sur mon épaule et me canaliser. Il ne m'empêche cependant jamais de m'exprimer violement dans mes toiles dans ces moments si compliqués pour moi.

Il m'est arrivé malheureusement d'avoir tellement de colère et de remords en moi que la peinture ne m'apaisait pas dans l'immédiat. Elijah en faisait les frais. Je me souviens avoir été très loin avec lui. Je me vois encore, lui allongé inerte à mes pieds, et moi utilisant le flot de sang qui coulait de son corps pour terminer une toile. Je peux être un monstre sans cœur quand la haine me submerge.

Je m'en suis toujours voulu de lui avoir fait tant de mal et j'ai eu si peur qu'ils ne viennent plus par la suite me voir ici. Il m'a puni en conséquence d'ailleurs. Il a refusé de venir à mon exposition, ou dans mon atelier pendant de logues mois, ou ne s'attardant sur aucune comme si cela le désintéressait. J'en ai souffert, il en a souffert et ma peinture s'en est ressentie alors. Tout était triste et désolé.

Et comme à son habitude, mon frère m'a pardonné et j'ai repris le cours de ma passion comme si rien de tout cela ne nous était arrivé.

Je regard ma toile vierge. Que vais-je faire ce matin ? je commence à dessiner quelles traits au crayon fin et va vers ma table en bois. Je dois préparer mes couleurs. Elijah me gronderait s'il voyait que je ne porte pas de blouse pour me protéger des éclats de peinture. Notre ami Cézanne, lui, en portait toujours. Il disait que porter sa blouse s'était entré dans l'art. C'était un grand peine, il m'a appris quelque truc intéressant, j'ai cependant du lui démontrer ce quêtait la véritble quête du peintre…Elijah me le reproche encore mais bon, côtoyer les maitres m'a rendu peut être un peu trop téméraire et sur de moi.

J'ai envie de peindre quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas aller me douche comme prévu, de toute manière, je serai sale dans peu de temps. J'ai l'inspiration qui vient me titiller. Je mélange mes pots, fait couler mes couleurs quand trois petits coups légers se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sourit et autorise mon frère à entrer.


	5. Mon frère, cet artiste

Mon frère, cet artiste...

La douche m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je descends et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps je me suis habillé avec une tenue détendue. Un bas de jogging souple et un tee-shirt blanc. Klaus va certainement trouver un moyen pour se moquer de moi. Il aime bien me charrier mais après tout, ce n'est pas bien méchant. C'est sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il s'intéresse à nous.

Je m'aperçois que ma sœur, Kol et Camille, l'amie de mon frère sont partis tôt ce matin. Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour réussir à se lever après la nuit que nous avons passée. Ils ne reviennent que dans 3 jours, d'après le message laissé sur le guéridon. Donc j'en tire la conclusion que je suis seul ici avec Klaus.

Je ne sais pas si ce dernier va apprécier de se retrouver avec le plus ennuyant de ses frères. Moi, je pense que c'est l'occasion de se trouver un peu en tête à tète pour discuter. Les mois qui ont précédés ont été compliqués pour nous tous, pour la famille, pour tous ceux qu'on a croisé. Nous avons du nous battre pour notre survie, encore une fois de plus. Chacun a eu des occupations, et des stratégies à mettre en place pour sauver la famille, pour empêcher que tout s'écroule. Notre vie quotidienne a été mise de côté. Nous avons été côté à côte pour cela, pas toujours en accord sur les solutions à apporter, Klaus et moi-même, mais maintenant, le plus dur semble être passé. Nous pouvons enfin aspirer à un semblant de paix.

Je pense à mon frère. Ce sont les premières fois que je le vois gérer les situations avec autant de pratiques et de contrôle. Il a muri, il s'emporte moins depuis quelque temps, je le sens plus enclin à laisser libre cours à sa bonté, car oui il a de la bonté en lui, je suis le seul à croire que cela mènera peu à peu à la rédemption de mon affreux petit frère. Je le sais, je le sens.

Camille a joué un rôle d'une importance cruciale dans ce processus. Elle a faire ressortir en lui ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre en quelques années, ce qui m'a fallu plus de 1000 ans pour réussir. Je suis un peu jaloux d'ailleurs que cette femme est pû pénétrer le cœur de mon frère avec autant d'aisance alors que je me suis tant sacrifier pour cela pendant ces longues décennies. Mais peu importe mes sentiments, je suis heureux pour Klaus et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il m'arrive d'ailleurs de temps en temps de me sentir presque inutile auprès de lui. Il me sollicite moins qu'avant. Je me sens un peu mis à l'écart de ce fait. Toute ma vie entière, mon éternité presque a été tournée vers celui pour qui je pourrai m'arracher le cœur, pour qu'il puisse trouver un chemin qui lui convienne, moins empli de sang, de colère, de douleurs. On y arrive doucement. Rebecca m'a demandé l'autre jour, ce que je ferai quand Klaus aura trouvé sa voie, loin de moi…elle ne se doute pas à quel point ce mot, loin de moi…m'a blessé, m'a brisé. Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas avancer sans mon frère. Je n'ai mis mes pas que dans les siens depuis 1000 ans donc ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'il semble avancer seul…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Rebecca et mes autres sœurs et frères semblent être parfaitement au clair avec leur avenir. Mon avenir pour ma part se résume à Klaus. S'il part, je ne sais pas comment je vais continuer. Je viens de me rendre compte avec une évidence sans faille que ce n'est peut être pas lui qui ait tant besoin de moi, mais que c'et moi qui ait tant besoin de lui. Je suis attiré par sa présence comme un aimant dont les pôles inverses ne peuvent s'empêcher de se rapprocher. La question de Rebecca me tracasse de plus en plus de jours en jours.

Allez, le soleil est au rendez vous. Et je dois être heureux que ma famille soit en paix, chose tellement rare que nous avons du mal d'ailleurs à combler les journées.

Bon en tous les cas, je sais malgré tout, que je ne pourrai pas compter sur lui pour les réparations que nécessite notre demeure, les barrières à couler, repeindre la grange, et quelques finitions dans la maison.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à mon petit frère, c'est étrange. Je n'ai pas perçu la présence de Klaus dans sa chambre quand je suis passé au côté. Il doit déjà être debout. Je cherche un peu dans la maison et entend soudain du bruit à l'étage.

Rien qui ne semble avoir été cassé ou jeté contre un mur…c'est déjà ça. Je reprends l'escalier et monte doucement à l'étage.

Les bruits proviennent de son atelier. Il doit y être depuis le petit matin et j'espère surtout qu'il n'y s'y est pas réfugié pour évacuer les nombreux cauchemars dont il est en proie en ce moment. Je préfère quand il vient m'en parler ou finir sa nuit dans mon lit près de moi, ce qui permet de le rassurer et d'en parler ensemble. J'ai un peu l'impression que nous jouons à qui en ferait le plus entre lui et moi. Je crois que nous sommes encore touchés par ce qui nous est arrivé à La nouvelle Orléans l'an dernier.

Je suis passé devant les tableaux de notre famille. Ils sont vieux mais je les aime bien. Ce sont des œuvres crées par Klaus lui-même. Il a su parfaitement nous représenter il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Les années ont passés et nous avons changé nos habitudes de vie et nous nous sommes comme à chaque fois réadapter au nouveau siècle que nous traversons. Ce sont un peu les vestiges de notre passé et une trace de notre immortalité qui se lit dans chacune des œuvres de mon frère.

Je vais demander à Klaus de repeindre des portraits de nous plus récents, et d'y ajouter celui de sa petite fille…et pourquoi pas d'Hayley même si je sais que je ne pourrai pas le regarder facilement sans me faire du mal.

Je regarde un portait de moi des années 20. Je me sens d'un coup ridicule avec mon chapeau haut de forme et ce costume en queue de pie mais c'était du dernier cri à cette époque. Niklaus a su recréer l'atmosphère de ce siècle à la perfection. C'est un génie ! J'aime particulièrement celui-ci. Même si Je crois que je me sens bien dans cette demeure moderne, je suis assez veux jeu et j'ai beaucoup apprécié les années 20 où nous pouvions aller danser et se balader aux bras des femmes bien plus romanesques que les femmes de notre époque.

Nous ressemblions à des dandy et pouvions nous prendre pour des gentlemen. Je crois que Klaus n'a jamais été d'une galanterie à toute épreuve, Il tire à vue et drague ensuite si je peux me permettre de parler ainsi.

Il m'a peint un jour en train de jouer du piano dans un bar que nous côtoyions régulièrement, jusqu'à à ce que nous soyons dans l'obligation de faire toute brûler, pour une histoire de mauvais paiement, et de mauvais compte. Enfin…une belle époque qui a tout de même fini dans le sang.

Je m'approche de la porte derrière laquelle je peux entendre d'un coup mon frère siffloter discrètement. Je me sens rassuré, il semble de très bonne humeur et je reconnais aisément l'air qu'il murmure. Je le joue régulièrement au piano, un adagio que j'adore. Je peux de derrière la porte aisément m'imaginer ce que fait mon frère. Il est en train de préparer ses mélanges de couleurs , je peux entendre le pots se cogner, les pinceaux tournoyer dans la peinture, mon frère malaxer, tester et recommencer en rajoutant des pigments plus ou moins foncés. J'ai ancré tous ces gestes et tous ces bruits dans mon esprit depuis que je viens le regarder faire. Je peux désormais devancer presque chacune de ces étapes pour commencer ses peintures.

C'est fou ce qu'il semble si normal, si humain quand il peint ou qu'il sculpte. Son regard est plus doux, son sourire plus détendu, et il ressemble au petit frère que j'aimerai qu'il soit toujours : heureux et libéré de tous les tracas que la vie nous apporte.

Je m'approche de la porte et fait tourné mon bracelet fin en argent autour de mon poignet. Je l'ai depuis de très nombreuses années. C'est Rebecca qui me l'a offert pour me rappeler que malgré ses absences quand elle part chercher une liberté qu'elle mérite, elle pense toujours à moi. C'est mon rayon de soleil et ce bracelet me permet de me rappeler que ces sourires ensoleilleront toujours ma vie. Ma petite sœur est la seconde personne que j'aime le plus.

Je suis exclusif. Je vénère Klaus, j'adore Rebecca, j'aime beaucoup Freya et Kol , j'apprécie Camille et Vincent malgré que celui me déteste selon ses dires mais il nous a aidé quand nous étions au plus mal, et je tolère Davina. Je hais Marcel pour ce qu'il nous a fait à mon frère et moi. Tout est en régression chez moi.

Hope et Hayley joue dans une autre catégorie dans mon cœur.

C'est certainement pour cela que je n'ai pas d'ami. Le seul ami et confident que j'ai c'est l'artiste qui se tient derrière cette pore.

Et de nouveau, je retrouve mon bracelet, geste que je fais machinalement, quand je me sens stressé. J'espère que Klaus est réellement d'humeur ce matin et que son sifflotement n'est pas là pour cacher une de ces détresses régulières.

Je frappe doucement 3 fois comme à mon habitude. A croire que j'ai développé ces tocs au fil des années.

J'attends patiemment qu'il m'autorise à entrer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, sa voix résonne et je pousse la porte de l'antre de mon frère.

Je reste figé, c'est un bazar de partout dans toute la pièce, des pinceaux sont au sol, de la peinture m'accule par endroits le sol et les murs, ses toiles sont éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Le sweat de mon frère tee est entaché de couleurs diverses.

Je souris en le voyant. Il a de la peinture verte sur le bout du nez et de la jaune sur les joues. Je vois que ses cheveux sont aussi teintés de bleu. Il a du certainement passé ses mains dans ses boucles blondes.

Je lui ai offert pourtant une blouse blanche de peintre pour éviter qu'il ne se salisse de trop mais je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais porté. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit d'un air malicieux

\- Tu tombes bien mon frère. J'ai l'esprit en couleur aujourd'hui

Je souris à mon tour. Quand j'entre dans cette pièce, je me sens bien. Elle possède l'odeur de mon frère, est teintée de sa présence et me rappelle combien je suis rassuré dans cet endroit.

Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, je suis d'ailleurs quelqu'un de froid et de distant et laisse rarement paraitre mes sentiments. Mais ici, je sens que je peux sourire et me laisser porter par les œuvres de mon frère. Je me sens souvent envahis par tout un tas de sentiments, parfois contradictoires, parfois nouveaux pour moi.

Je m'approche doucement de mon adorable hybride. Il a une allure de petit garçon ce matin. Il bouge dans tous les sens, ramasse ses pinceaux, pousse un peu ses toiles blanches pour que je puisse venir à lui. Il me sourit encore gentiment. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est pour se moquer de la soirée enivrante où je n'ai semble t-il par tenu le choc ou juste parce qu'il a l'âme vagabonde.

Je souhaite que ce soit la seconde solution.

Mon frère tend un pinceau rempli de jaune vers moi. La peinture tombe au sol sans qu'il s'ne soucie alors que j'écarquille les yeux. J'ai un peu de mal avec la saleté. Je suis souvent en train de repasser derrière mes frères et sœurs pour nettoyer leurs dégâts.

Mais là je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Le sol est taché de partout par des centaines de petites gouttes de toutes les couleurs qui se sont ancrées peu à peu dans les rainures du bois.

C'est sa pièce, il en fait ce qu'il veut. Je vois que mon frère me regarde fixer le sol et secoue la tête.

\- Approche, que penses-tu de cette couleur, je viens de la créer !

Je regarde dans le pot. C'est un bleu teinté d'un autre couleur que je ne peux définir. C'est étrange on dirait des touche d'argent dedans. Je prends un des pinceaux propre de mon frère et plonge celui ci à l'intérieur. Puis je pose les poils du pinceau sur une feuille d'essai. Le bleu est vraiment chatoyant et semble reflété. J'adore …

Klaus me regarde très fier de lui et attend mon approbation mais je ne parle pas. Je reprends un peu de couleur délicatement et en repose sur la feuille. C'est vrai que la texture de la peinture est agréable à manier. Je regarde de nouveau l'effet que fait ce bleu sur le papier et souris. Klaus s'est penché sur ma feuille pour voir ce que je fais toujours dans l'attente de ma réponse. J'aime le faire mariner car je sais qu'il attend que je sois en extase devant son talent.

Je me redresse et secoua la tête en signe d'approbation

\- J'aime, j'aime beaucoup

Klaus est ravi. Il plonge son doigt directement dans le pot et le pose sans que j'ai le temps de réagir sur le bout de mon nez.

\- Tiens un passe droit pour entrer ici…

Je fais la moue. Je déteste ça et Niklaus le sait bien.

Il attrape le pinceau dont je me sers et commence à poser des touches de ce bleu argenté sur sa toile vierge. Je le regarde faire. Il a dessiné en fond quelques traits mais je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il compte bien peindre.

Je reste derrière lui pour pouvoir observer ses gestes rapide ou scrupuleux, selon ce qu'il dessine.

Puis d'un coup, comme à son habitude, il se recule pour observer sa toile et me fonce dedans. Je crois qu'il me fait le coup à chaque fois. Je pense qu'il veut peut être me signifier par là que je suis trop prêt de lui. Je recule d'un pas pour ne pas le gêner même si j'avoue que ce contact me plait. Nous nous touchons que rarement, je ne prends Klaus dans mes bras que lorsqu'il est en détresse ou qu'il ne peut contenir le surplus d'émotions négatives qui parfois le submergent. Il ne vient jamais non plus spontanément. Montrer notre amour fraternel de cette manière n'est pas chose aisée chez les Mikaelson et pourtant à chaque fois ce contact me fait du bien. Peut être parce que je n'ai pas grand monde vers qui me tourner quand j'ai besoin de trouver du réconfort alors sentir juste la présence physique de mon frère me permet de me sentit plus vivant, moins esseulé.

Klaus se retourne vers moi contrarié.

\- Tu peux rien voir de là, approche un peu

Je reviens donc sur mon pas et me penche sur son épaule. J'aurai à ce moment envie de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue car il est mon petit frère et que j'en meure d'envie mais je me retiens. Je ne sais pas trop comment Klaus le prendrait et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me rejette en me montrant qu'il n'est plus un enfant et qu'il n'a pas besoin de cela. Moi, j'en aurai bien besoin.

En me concentrant de nouveau sur la toile, Je ne vois que du bleu alors que Klaus voit certainement se dessiner tout un monde que je n'ai pas encore perçu. Je n'ai pas l'âme artistique et tant que son dessin ne se profile pas plus, je vais devoir attendre patiemment pour commencer à apprécier et voir la vie se dessiner sur les toiles de mon frère. Sa vie, en vrai …car mon frère peint pas seulement avec ses mains mais avec son cœur et son âme. Ses sentiments sont jetés sur ce tableau blanc comme une vague qui viendrait se jeter sur le bord d'une plage isolée.

Il peint avec toute son âme, tout ce qu'il a en lui et qu'il va raconter dans son œuvre. Je suis bluffé par la capacité de mon frère à externaliser ses craintes, ses inquiétudes, ses peines, mais aussi ses joies, ses triomphes sur ces dessins.

Cet homme est un véritable artiste et c'est mon frère, je suis tellement fier.

Nous en avons rencontré des tas d'artistes dans nos nombreuses parcours, des peintres de génie mais personnellement, le seul qui me puisse me faire frissonner est Niklaus. Ces peintures reflètent tellement de sa vraie personnalité, celle qu'il cache à tous, celle qu'il ne veut que personne ne puisse percevoir de lui.

Je suis intrigué. Que va t-il peindre ? il n'a aucun modèle face à lui, il n'est même pas tourné vers la fenêtre pour observer la campagne. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour admirer ce paysage que j'adore. C'est de cette pièce que nous avons la plus belle vue sur cette Terre qui nous offre de si belles couleurs. Orangé l'automne, blanc immaculé l'hiver et festoyant l'été. Mais ma préférence va aux couleurs du printemps, avec l'éclosion des bourgeons.

Je regarde la plaine au loin, notre grange est un peu gauche, j'imagine parfaitement ces lieux avec des moutons, dans la pré en face, et puis la petite écurie un peu plus bas que nous pouvons apercevoir me rappelle que nous pourrions faire un pique nique charmant près de la rivière qui coule en contrebas.

Je préfère taire mes envies notamment à Niklaus qui ne partage pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout , mon amour profond pour cet endroit. Je m'y sens bien, en sécurité loin de toute agitation. Ici je peux me reposer, reposer mon corps et mon esprit et profitez pleinement de mon petit frère sans songer à devoir veiller que rien ne puisse venir nous faire du mal.

Je me retourne de nouveau vers Klaus. Il est très concentré. Il ajoute un peu de jaune mais pour le moment rien ne me laisse le plaisir de deviner ce qu'il peint. J'ai juste le plaisir de le regarder faire.

Il a tiré un bout de langue dans sa concentration. J'adore cette petit mimique. Il retrousse de temps en temps son nez comme pour réfléchir encore plous profondément et d'un coup satisfait, se pince les lèvres pour recommencer le même manège quelques instants après.

Ce sont des moments comme cela que je grave dans mon esprit, comme lui grave ses envies sur cette peinture. Mon œuvre à moi est là devant moi, et malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir au quotidien, cette oeuvre sera la plus précieuse à jamais à mes yeux.

J'aime ce petit frère certainement de trop . Je le sais car je sacrifie tout pour lui. Mais c'est la vie que j'ai choisi et malgré les protestations et les découragements de mes frères et sœurs concernant ma dévotion, je sais que sans Niklaus à mes côtés, je ne pourrai pas continuer.

Vincent dit de moi que je suis un monstre sans âme. Mais l'amour que je ressens pour Niklaus me prouve chaque jour le contraire. Je le vois changer, je le vois s'humaniser au fil du temps, je le vois tomber amoureux de la belle Camille, tout cela suffit à mon bonheur.

Vincent aurait pu être mon ami mais ses mots m'ont blessé et je le laisse croire à ma monstruosité. Le seul qui sait que je suis différent c'est Nilkaus et je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il me laisse pénétrer dans son antre, dans son cœur.

\- Elijah, Lijah ?

\- Oui, excuses moi je rêvais

\- Je vois…apporte moi le carmin que j'ai posé là bas

Je pars rapidement vers l'endroit que m'a désigné mon frère. Du carmin…du carmin…c'est une sorte de rouge mais lequel. .I pots avec 4 nuances différentes de rouge à l'intérieur. Je reste un peu déstabilisé devant ces couleurs si vives et prend un des pots que j'amène à mon frère

Il le prend, plisse les yeux et repart l'échanger tranquillement. Il ne me dit rien, ne fait pas de mauvaise blague et plonge son pinceau dans ce carmin si profond.

Il peint par petite touche délicate sur le bas de la toile. On dirait des pétales de fleurs qui volent vers le ciel…je souris. Me voilà bien romantique…

Je regarde mon frère qui se fait tellement tendre quand il pose ce rouge précieux sur sa toile. Son regard va de droite à gauche de haut en bas, il recule, il se rapproche, il essuie un petit surplus de peinture et recommence.

\- Le jaune là bas …

Je m'exécute et ne me trompe pas cette dois ci. Ce serait tout de même le comble de ne pas reconnaitre du jaune, une des couleurs avec le bleu que je préfère. Comme le jaune parfait du soleil et le bleu du ciel….

Je le laisse un peu seul près de sa toile et m'approche des autres toiles qu'il a peintes. Je pose mon doigt sur l'une d'elle très délicatement pour être certain qu'elle soit sèche et laisse glisser mon regard sur les formes dessinées sur sa toile.

Elle est magnifique, elle représente le corps d'une femme enceinte. Le bleu du fond me rappelle la nuit étoilée, et cette lune parfaite et si ronde un peu orangé …je repasse mon doigt sur les formes de cette femme qui porte un enfant…je ne vois en fait que son ombre mais elle semble nue sur la toile, je peux y voir la forme de ses seins , de son ventre, de ses jambes lisses, mais elle dégage tellement d'instinct maternel, telle une louve qui couve sa progéniture. Elle a sa main posée sur son ventre arrondie comme pour le protéger.

A côté de cette femme qui semble regarder les étoiles, se tient un loup qui hurle vers cette lune orangée et dans le fond de la toile, une ombre d'un homme debout plus loin qui se confond presque avec la nuit tombée. Ce tableau dégage une aura que je n'ai jamais connu dans le toiles de mon frère. Il me parle presque instantanément.

Je recule d'un coup et cesse de respirer. Tout mon corps est envahi par une sensation de désir. Je désire cette femme, je désire être le père de cet enfant, mais plus que tout je désire chacun des membres de cette toile. Puis je comprends ce qu'à voulu dessiner mon frère.

Ce n'est pas un simple tableau, … Le tableau de mon frère représente l'espoir, l'amour, le désir, la vie…c'est un choc pour mon esprit, une onde de choc qui me traverse. Klaus a représenté Hayley, la louve, et son loup hurle sa paternité et je me reconnais comme celui qui reste dans l'ombre pour protéger sa meute. Ce tableau me transcende. Je désire le corps d'Hayley, je désire caresser ce loup qui va devenir père et qui montre toute la crainte que ceci lui provoque…je regarde cette lune et cette nuit, union parfaite de ce qu'est mon frère et ce que sera sa fille : un hybride.

Mon frère au travers de cette toile me dit qu'il a pris conscience de l'importance de cette famille, l'importance de ce bébé et de ce qu'il représente pour nous tous. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux . Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger à caresser de ma main les formes parfaites représentées sur cette toile et essuye discrètement les larmes qui viennent de couler sur mes joues.

Je sais que Klaus a peint ce tableau pour moi. Je n'ose plus tourner mon visage plus me retourner je ne veux pas que mon frère puisse voir à quel point je suis touché par cette toile. Je la tiens dans mes mains et n'arrive pas à la reposer.

\- Elle serait bien dans ta chambre non ?

Je sursaute. Klaus est prêt de moi, du bleu maintenant parsemé sur ses joues et ses mains. Il approche sa main rempli de peinture de mon visage et passe ses doigts sur mon visage humide pour essuyer le reste de mes larmes. Je suis touché, bien plus que je ne le pensais être. Puis je sens sa main dans ma nuque et son visage s'enfouir dans mon cou. Lui aussi vient certainement de comprendre pourquoi je suis si ému et je le sens dans le même état que moi.

\- Ce n'était pas le but de te rendre nostalgique, mon pauvre Elijha, tu seras toujours trop romantique

Il fait exprès de se moquer de moi pour ne pas monter qu'il est submergé aussi. Je me sens honteux et baisse le regard. Il me tape gentiment dans le dos et me fit signe de poursuivre au travers de ces toiles.

Je le regard partir et se replonger dans ses couleurs. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je le vois pencher souvent sa tête pour m'observer. Je sais qu'il aime quand je pénètre dans ce monde qui est le sien.

Je me sens heureux ici. Je pose le tableau près de la porte et reprend mon chemin. Je fouine au travers des toiles, certaines ne sont pas terminées, d'autres sont coupées en leur milieu, certainement sous le coup d'une colère de mon frère…

Pui au fond de la pièce, une toile attire mon attention. Elle est cachée derrière deux autres toiles , comme si elle avait été cachée. Mais celle celle-ci m'appelle comme si ces couleurs avaient transpercées mon corps. Je pousse les autres toiles et me figent.

J'entend Klaus qui murmure un petit non. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je la prenne mais la curiosité l'emporte et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester.

Autant la toile que je vais amener dans ma chambre m'a réchauffé le cœur, autant celle-ci est est terrifiante. C'est le contraste total avec la précédente. Elle représente la mort, le sang, l'horreur que nous vivons chaque jour. Je me tourne vers mon petit frère qui baisse rapidement le regard.

Je peux y lire tout l'angoisse et la peur de l'abandon. Une ombre noire, seule est au milieu du tableau perdu dans cette immensité de rouge sanglant, rouge carmin, rouge vermillon, rouge sang, rouge noir…je reste suspicieux et m'approche car je perçois quelque chose qui cloche avec ce rouge là. Il ne ressemble pas à de la peinture. Je pose mon doigt dessus et comprend immédiatement que la peinture a été mélangée à ce liquide dont nous nous nourrissons. Sa peinture sent le sang, elle sent mon sang, celui de Klaus…et cet être seul de dos, dont je ne perçois que l'ombre mais les épaules si basses, c'est mon frère. Je me souviens alors de notre bagarre dans cet atelier.

Je respire un grand coup. Mon frère s'est arrêté de peindre et se cacher derrière sa toile , penaud et effrayé.

Je prends la toile et l'amène à mon frère, retire du chevalet celle qu'il est en train de peindre, et pose celle-ci face à lui. Klaus garde le regard baissé mais essaye de se justifier, la voix brisée. Je sais qu'il se sent mal, très mal.

Je me sentais tellement honteux après ce que je t'ai fait ici, tellement en colère contre moi…

\- Tu as fait une erreur dans cette toile

Klaus me dévisage étonnée et presque vexé que je juge une de ces toiles. Je le sens prêt à me défier mais il laisse son bras tomber près de son corps et son pinceau goutte sur son pantalon.

Je lui montre alors son ombre noire qu'il a peinte au milieu de tout ce chaos, lui prend le pinceau des mains, le nettoie et plonge celui-ci dans de la peinture noire, puis je reviens derrière mon frère, collé à son dos, et met mes bras autour de ses épaules. Puis Klaus collé contre mon torse, je lève ma main et lui montre du doigt son dessin.

Je devrai être à tes côtés juste là sur cette toile… tu as oublié que jamais , jamais je ne te laisserai affronter tout cela seul…jamais. Vas –y , tiens prend ton pinceau et dessine moi là

Klaus tourne sa tête vers mon bras qui a attrapé le sien et dépose un baiser sur celui-ci puis il prend le pinceau, obéissant, et en tremblant légèrement faire apparaitre une autre forme près de lui. Plus carré, aux épaules plus fortes, un brin légèrement plus grand. Il manque quelque chose à cette forme qui se tient désormais à ses côtés. Je prends un peu de peinture noire à mon tour et d'un doigt très peu assuré je fais un trait qui part de mon épaule pour aller encercler les épaules de mon petit frère si esseulé dans ce tableau.

\- Always and Forever

Niklaus sourit. Il a les yeux humides. Il réajuste un peu ma tentative et donne forme à l'enlacement de ce bras contre lui.

\- Always and Forever

Nous restons à observer ce tableau maintenant prenant toute son importance puis Klaus le pose à ses pieds et réajuste sa toile. Elle me semble bien plus colorée que la précédente et j'en suis ravi.

Je prends le tableau rouge sang avec moi et le pose près de celui que Klaus m'a donnée. Je ne lui demande pas son autorisation mais ces deux tableaux sont ancrés à ma vie désormais et je les veux.

Klaus ne semble pas protester et reprend sa peinture doucement. Il tremble un peu, fait tomber deux ou trois fois son pinceau puis au bout de quelques minutes, je vois que son esprit est de nouveau plonger dans sa passion.

\- Elijah, tu peux aller nous préparer un bon déjeuner, œufs bacon comme la dernière fois et deux bons cafés noir ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de poser de question pour comprendre que Klaus a besoin d'être désormais seul pour continuer sa nouvelle oeuvre. Il me réinvitera tout à l'heure pour venir l'admirer, j'en suis certain. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peint et décide de partir sans voler cet intimité . Je sais que Klaus ne souhaite pas que j'en vois plus pour le moment. Je respecte ce choix et emporte mes deux tableaux précieux avec moi.

Quand je sors de la pièce, je me sens vide. L'absence de mon frère me pèse déjà. J'étais bien dans cet endroit avec lui. Je suis impatient d'y retourner.

Je pars dans ma chambre où je dépose près de mon bureau les deux toiles. Je dois leur trouver une place particulière.

Puis je descends pour nous préparer un succulent déjeuner. Je vais dresser la table au dehors, il fait tellement beau que j'ai envie de profiter du paysage t de ce soleil qui va me réchauffer.


	6. L'oeuvre du Diable

Chapitre final - L'œuvre du diable

Klaus passa la tête par la fenêtre. En contrebas, sur la gauche, Il pouvait apercevoir son frère en train de disposer le petit déjeuner sur la table. Il avait fait renvoyé quelques jours plus tôt la gouvernante et la femme de ménage suite à des altercations avec ses deux merveilleux frères , l'un souhaitant trop souvent goûter le sang qui coulait dans les veines de la plus jeune et l'autre se servant de ces pauvres femmes comme source d'inspiration pour ses crocs bien acérés. Elijah avait du les contraindre à oublier ces si mauvais moments passés auprès d'eux et depuis, il avait pris en main la gestion de la maison.

Bien seul d'ailleurs pour tout ce qu'il avait à y faire !

Niklaus se moqua légèrement de lui. La fée du ménage, le grand et noble Elijha ! Malgré tout, Il soupira. Son frère devrait peut être un peu penser à lui que de toujours vouloir le bien être des siens.

Il regarda encore un peu son frère s'affairer à leur préparer des mets succulents qu'il posait sur la table puis revint vers sa toile, se recula un peu pour apprécier les couleurs et les reflets qu'il avait donné à la texture de sa peinture et finit d'ajuster quelques petites touches de ci de là pour la rendre encore plus réelle.

Puis il sourit, satisfait et se mit à rire en secouant la tête et en repensant à son grand frère.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa création et la porta un peu vers la fenêtre pour lui permettre de prendre le vent et de sécher plus rapidement. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de tableau, qui ne correspondant absolument pas à ses goûts artistiques mais il devait bien avouer avoir pris un réel plaisir à la faire. De toute manière, ce tableau ne lui était pas destiné. Il l'avait peint pour son adorable et si rêveur grand frère. Saint Elijah qui croyait dur comme fer en la rédemption de l'hybride et en la refondation d'une famille unie et heureuse.

Pauvre frère, toujours à se soucier des autres et de leur bonheur !

Klaus tira la porte derrière lui et descendit en courant les escaliers. Il mourrait de faim et l'odeur alléchante du bacon et des œufs qui sortaient de la cuisine lui ouvrit encore plus l'appétit.

Elijah l'attendait sur une chaise face à la table, le journal ouvert surs les nouvelles du monde et sourit en le voyant approcher. Puis il fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement, lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui signifier d'aller se laver aux moins les mains et le bout du nez.

Klaus soupira en gonflant les joues, fit demi tour et alla au lavabo de la cuisine. Il versa un peu d'eau chaude sur ses mains, et regarda avec plaisir les couleurs fuir vers une autre ailleurs. Elles se mélangeaient dans l'évier tout en s'évaporant sous ses yeux.

Il essuya ses mains sur le torchon laissant quelque traces résistantes de peinture puis jeta ce dernier sur la table et repartit vers la terrasse où l'attendait son frère.

Elijah ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage encore peinturluré de Niklaus, se leva , pris un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya tendrement les quelque traces qui pointaient sur ses joues et sur son nez.

Klaus finit par le repousser gentiment histoire de jouer les durs, mais bien heureux de ce petit contact fraternel. Ces quelques gestes lui rappelèrent le nombre de fois, où enfant, Elijha lavait son frère quand il avait fait des essais de peintures à l'aide de fruits ou de baies des bois, pour éviter que son père ne le trouve dans un tel état de saleté.

\- Alors cette peinture ?

\- Terminée, elle sèche un peu

\- Je pourrai …enfin tu me la montreras ?

\- Oui tout à l'heure, en début d'après midi, j'ai quelques retouches à effectuer une fois que les couleurs auront un peu séchées

Elijha se pinça les lèvres. Sa curiosité était mis aux aguets à chaque fois que son frère finissait une œuvre et ne lui laissait pas découvrir dans l'immédiat ce qu'il en était. Il fixa son frère avec intensité pensant le faire changer d'avis.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de me faire tes yeux de biche prise au piège, mon cher frère. Je ne te laisserai entrer dans mon atelier que lorsque je serai totalement satisfait

\- Satisfait ?

Elijha soupira. Son frère n'était jamais satisfait de rien. Ca allait lui prendra encore la moitié de son éternité avant de découvrir ce qu'avait peint Klaus.

Klaus avala un verre de sang que son frère avait préparé et essuya les gouttes qui coulait de sa bouche avec un bout de la nappe, sous le regard ahuri de son grand frère.

\- Ben quoi, de toute manière, je te connais, tu vas la mettre au sale dès que tu auras tout débarrassé

\- Que j'aurai tout débarrassé, et toi, non ?

\- Cher Elijha, Carmen et Miranda étaient là pour ça. Tu as voulu les éloigner de cette demeure, il faut en assumer ta responsabilité…

Elijha soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de forcer son frère à quoi que ce soit, de toute manière, il ne le ferait pas, à moins de pouvoir le contraindre mentalement, ce qui aurait bien tenté Elijha de transformer pour quelques heures son feignant de frère en soubrette bien docile.

\- Je pense alors que j'ai le temps d'aller effectuer quelques réparations vers la grange

\- Oh oui …non ne dis rien, je réponds avant même que tu me le proposes ! Non et encore non, je ne t'aiderai pas ! Tu as voulu cette demeure, tu as voulu des barrières pour les prés, une écurie et une grange pour je ne sais quelles misérables bêtes, alors tu te débrouilles…chacun sa …

\- Klaus !

\- Chacun sa partie, j'allais dire ! La mienne c'est repos , piscine, peinture, et pourquoi pas ballade en forêt immédiatement d'ailleurs pour éliminer ce bon repas.

Elijah sourit légèrement. Tentant comme loisirs pour la journée. Il attendit un peu que son frère lui propose de l'accompagner mais celui semblait bien peu décidé à ne pas l'emmener avec lui. Il se leva alors, débarrassa la table pendant que Niklaus posait allègrement ses pieds dessus et attrapait le journal de son frère.

\- T'as vu, Une nouvelle fête est organisée à la Nouvelle Orléans, ce week end ?

Niklaus continua à lire tout en écoutant son frère laver, ranger et nettoyer la cuisine puis le rejoint, une fois certain qu'il ne restait rien à faire d'aussi dégradant que du ménage. Avec tout l'argent qu'ils avaient, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre que son noble grande frère ait pu congédier les femmes qui servaient à cela.

Il haussa les épaules en signe de m'enfoutimse puis en se postant derrière lui attrapa son frère par les épaules. Puis tout en minaudant pour obtenir quelque chose, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Elijah, j'ai envie d'aller courir les bois…

\- Courir les bois ?

Klaus grimaça, pencha un peu la tête pour lui faire comprendre que sa seconde nature avait besoin de s'épancher dans le paysage environnant et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu sais que je n''aime pas te savoir seul là bas. Rappelle toi la dernière fois, le carnage que tu as fait sur les bêtes du voisinage

\- Elles me cherchaient ces bêtes atroces, elles pensaient vouloir jouer les rebelles contre moi !

\- Niklaus, Tu as tué les moutons !

\- Ils étaient sur mon chemin…

\- Klaus, tu as tué des pauvres petits moutons , ca aurait pu être les nôtres !

Niklaus éclata de rire.

\- Non, Elijah, ne recommence pas avec ces histoires de moutons et de chèvres. Je refuse catégoriquement que nous ayons ces monstruosités frisées dans nos champs. D'ailleurs tu sais que toute la famille Mikaleson a mis son véto !

\- Camille semblait enchantée pourtant…

\- Camille n'est pas une Mikaleson ,elle ne compte pas…et puis c'est une femme faible qui croit encore au bonté de ce monde ! Bien sûr qu'elle crié Amen quand tu as exposé ton envie d'avoir des animaux ici. Mon dieu, Elijah, parfois, tu me fais peur ! Vampires et bêtes domestiques ne font jamais bon ménage, Loup et bêtes domestiques non plus…tu veux un schéma ? un dessin ? une peinture peut être ?

Elijah soupira. Toute sa famille se liguait contre lui. Personne ne voulait de bêtes dans leur propriété. Pourtant cela donnerait un charme indéniable à l'ensemble de la demeure. Et il était certain que Hope serait ravie ! elle !

\- Allez mon pauvre Elijha, tu feras ton berger dans quelques siècles quand nous te laisserons pourrir ici et que nous irons conquérir le monde avec ma sœur. Revenons par contre à nos vrais moutons…tu m'as dit que je n'étais plus puni et que j'avais le droit de nouveau de me transformer… je peux ?

Eijha ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant la moue de son frère puis le suivit jusqu'au dehors.

\- Allez va…déshabilles toi ici je vais prendre tes vêtements et je te suis…

Klaus ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, ôta l'intégralité de ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur et se mit à courir. En quelques secondes, l'hybride au pelage majestueux courait vers les bois. Elijha ramassa le tas de linge, et essaya de rejoindre son frère loup. Il le vit s'arrêter à l'orée de celui-ci, pour l'attendre. Le vampire en fut ravi. Ils allaient peut être cette fois ci faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble et cela lui permettrait aussi de surveiller de prêt les frasques de ce loup si incontrôlable.

Elijha courut jusqu'a lui, lui caressa quelques instants les flans et laissa sa main se perdre un peu dans le somptueux pelage, et ils partirent côte à côté dans la profondeur des bois.

ELijah était en sueur. Il but encore une gorgée d'eau à même la bouteille et essaya de remettre en place les barrières qui tombaient le long du chemin. Ce travail était éreintant mais lui permettait de décompresser un peu de la vie terrifiante qu'ils menaient tous à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Au retour de leur promenade, Klaus s'était de nouveau réfugié dans son atelier et Depuis quelques heures, il n'était pas réapparu.

Il repensa à leur marche dans le bois. Le loup, pour une fois, était resté sagement à ses côtés, courant parfois un peu devant pour revenir ensuite tourner autour de lui et repartir gaiement le long des chemins boisés.

Puis à un moment, Klaus en eut marre de ne pas pouvoir épancher sa soif de paroles avec son frère, et s'était retransformé sous le regard médusé d'Elijha qui alors qu'il le caressait gentiment, s'était retrouvé les mains que les flancs nu de son frère. Celui en avait bien rigolé et s'était rhabillé pour reprendre une véritable discussion avec ELijha.

Tout compte fait, le noble vampire était bien content que chacun soit un peu de son côté . Le côté volubile de son frère avait de quoi fatiguer quand il était décidé à refaire le monde par de grandes paroles et de grands mouvements…

Elijha poussa un léger cri quand il se mit un coup de marteau sur les doigts et finit par lâcher les barrières. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si amusant que cela, de vouloir améliorer cette belle demeure seul. Il s'assit au sol puis regarda le grand chêne qui trônait en haut de la colline. S'il devait quitter cette Terre, il aurait aimé que ses cendres soient enterrées là bas sous cet arbre majestueux ou mieux embrasser l'élue de son cœur sous l'ombre de ces feuilles.

Il rêvassa un peu quand il sursauta en entendant une petite toux derrière lui.

\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'on bosse, je comprends que ca n'avance pas !

Elijha secoua la tête de dépit et se tourna vers son frère. Il était posté à quelques mètres de lui, son chevalet face à lui et le regard satisfait de celui qui allait exposer son œuvre.

Il sentit son cœur battre comme à chaque fois que Klaus venait lui montrer une de ces créations. Klaus avait posé un drap blanc dessus histoire de laisser le suspens entre en jeu et sourit à son grand frère.

\- Il est pour toi …

Puis il laissa glisser le drap pour faire apparaître un magnifique paysage de printemps, avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. En haut de la colline, se tenait un arbre majestueux, un chêne aux branches solides et taillées pour montrer sa puissance. En contrebas, il put voir une belle demeure blanche et tout autour des barrières et des champs, remplis de moutons, quelques chevaux semblaient gambader non loin d'une belle écurie. Devant la grange repeinte, se tenait un tracteur et une calèche en bois, pour y entreposer du foin, pour les bêtes qui semblaient être venues d'installer sur la demeure.

Elijha se rapprocha. Au loin sur un chemin, deux ombres noires, avançant côté à côté. Un loup et un homme aux épaules carrés. Et tout en haut les réchauffant de ses rayons si lumineux, un soleil magnifique, teintée d'un jaune brillant tel que le vampire aimait le voir se lever au petit matin.

Elijha posa ses doigts sur la peinture. Il toucha la demeure, puis les laissa glisser le long des barrières qui retenaient les moutons. Il caressa le soleil et redescendit vers les parterres de fleurs, qui semblaient embellir les lieux. Il sourit en imaginant le galop des chevaux.

Puis il posa sa main sur les deux êtres qui marchaient côte à côte. Il porta une main à son cœur et regarda son frère, ému et touché par l'œuvre de son frère. Il murmura tout doucement, la voix un peu brisée :

\- Merci

Klaus leva ses mains au ciel comme pour dire que ca lui avait coûté de devoir créer un tel tableau, mais il était très bouleversé de la réaction de son grande frère. Il lui avait peint son rêve…il ne restait pus désormais qu'à le mettre en vie.

\- Allez viens, Elijah, ma toile doit encore sécher un peu. Si tu veux on peut commencer par la grange, un coup de peinture ne lui fera pas de mal. Et je crois que t'as besoin d'aide pour ces barrières pour y mettre nos moutons. Mais attention pas plus de 10, ok ?,

Klaus attrapa les barrières, tendit le marteau à son frère et attendit que son frère réagisse.

\- Ben quoi, je voudrai pas qu'on dise que ma peinture ne ressemble pas à cette demeure, alors bouge toi et au travail, grand frère, ne pense pas que je vais encore me taper le boulot tout seul !

Elijha sourit et prit l'outil des mains de son frère.

Il baissa la tête rapidement pour que Klaus ne puisse pas s'apercevoir de l'émotion qui venait de monter à ses yeux.

... Fin


End file.
